remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story
We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story is a 1993 American animated film, produced by Steven Spielberg's Amblimation animation studio, distributed by Universal Pictures, and originally released to theaters on November 24, 1993 for the United States. It was rated G by the MPAA. Starring the voice talents of John Goodman, Jay Leno, Walter Cronkite, Julia Child, and Martin Short. It was based on the 1987 Hudson Talbott children's book We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, which was narrated from the perspective of the main character, a Tyrannosaurus rex named Rex. Plot The film opens with a trio of arrogant young bluebirds harassing their youngest sibling Buster (Blaze Berdahl). As Buster leaves his family, he meets an intelligent golf-playing orange Tyrannosaurus Rex named Rex (John Goodman). Rex explains to Buster that he was once a "violent and stupid" dinosaur, and proceeds to tell the story of how he came to become what he is today. Millions of years in the past, Rex was a savage and frightening creature who terrorized smaller dinosaurs—he is seen giving chase to a Thescelosaurus. His rampage is interrupted when a futuristic aircraft arrives, and he is then greeted by a small green alien-like creature named Vorb (Jay Leno) who feeds him "Brain Grain", a cereal that increases a dinosaur's intelligence. Rex is given his name and introduced to other dinosaurs that have been fed Brain Grain: Dweeb the green Parasaurolophus (Charles Fleischer), Woog the blue Triceratops (Rene LeVant) and Elsa the lavender Pteranodon (Felicity Kendal), who develops an immediate crush on Rex. Later, they meet Captain Neweyes (Walter Cronkite), the inventor of the cereal and pilot of the aircraft. Neweyes then reveals his goal of allowing the children of the present time to see real dinosaurs, fulfilling their biggest wishes. He informs them that there are two people to watch for: Doctor Juliet Bleeb (Julia Child), a scientist from the Museum of Natural History who will aid the dinosaurs, and Professor Screweyes (Kenneth Mars), Neweyes' insane twin brother. He instructs them to find Doctor Bleeb and avoid Professor Screweyes. Neweyes drops the dinosaurs off at the Hudson River in the present where they meet a young raft-sailing boy named Louie (Joey Shea), who plans on literally running away to join the circus. Yugi's Team, Team Lyoko and the Sailor Scouts heard about the real dinosaurs and wanting to fulfill a biggest wishes of their own. Upon reaching New York City, Louie realizes that the citizens would panic if they saw live dinosaurs and, with the help of Elsa, flies over the city in search of a good hiding place. During the flight, Louie comes across a girl named Cecilia Nuthatch (Yeardley Smith). Cecilia, who was crying, explains that her parents are hardly around (saying that her father is into business, and her mother is interested in sociality). Louie convinces Cecilia to abandon her home and introduces her to the dinosaurs (Louie and Cecilia then quickly develop an infatuation on each other). When the dinosaurs explain their goal of getting to the Museum of Natural History, Louie decides to disguise them as floats in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. During the parade, Rex hears all the children wishing to see real dinosaurs, so he starts to sing "Roll Back the Rock (To the Dawn of Time)" (the movie's theme song). When the audience realizes that live dinosaurs are among them, they fly into a panic. The local authorities are called in to stop the dinosaurs, resulting in a slapstick-filled chase scene "Catch Me if You Can" (Serenity's theme song). As the dinosaurs lose the police, Louie and Cecilia venture to Central Park, where Professor Screweyes is running his "Eccentric Circus". Louie and Cecilia meet Professor Screweyes and cite their desire to join his circus. As they literally sign a contract in blood, the dinosaurs arrive and try to save them. Screweyes, upon meeting the dinosaurs, explains that he delights in scaring people and believes that the dinosaurs would make a great addition to his circus. He then reveals his very own "Brain Drain", pills that are the polar opposite of his brother's Brain Grain. He demonstrates the Brain Drain on Louie and Cecilia, devolving them into chimpanzees; however, he makes the dinosaurs a deal: if the dinosaurs consume the Brain Drain and join his circus, he'd destroy the contract and release Louie and Cecilia; the dinosaurs reluctantly and sadly accept the offer. Believing that his friendship with Louie and Cecilia would be lost, Rex tells them to remember him. As Louie and Cecilia return to their human forms and awake the next morning, they are greeted by a circus clown named Stubbs (Martin Short). Upon seeing the dinosaurs returned to their natural vicious states, Louie and Cecilia, with the help of Stubbs and Team Lyoko, plan to sneak into that night's show and save the dinosaurs. Professor Screweyes claims he can control the now wild Rex, which he succeeds in doing by hypnotizing him. Everyone watching the show gets frightened during the performance, making them even more scared that many run away, and after a crow turns on a highlight, causing the hypnotic effect to end, Rex becomes enraged, and then he realizes he's been tricked and tries to attack Screweyes. However, Aelita shows up and performs a Vulcan mind meld with Rex, which astonishes Serenity. Louie steps in and desperately tells the devolved Rex that it wouldn't be right to kill Screweyes. These impassioned pleas serve to return the dinosaurs to their friendly natures. Just then, Captain Neweyes arrives in his aircraft and congratulates Louie and Cecilia, who proceed to kiss in front of a whole crowd of people; simultaneously, Elsa tells Rex her true feelings towards him and they begin a relationship. After Stubbs arrives to resign from Professor Screweyes's employ, Captain Neweyes, Louie, Cecilia, the dinosaurs, Yugi's Team, Team Lyoko and the Sailor Scouts board the aircraft, leaving Screweyes to be devoured by the crows (that have been present throughout the movie). The dinosaurs spend the rest of their days in the Museum of Natural History, allowing children to see live dinosaurs, fulfilling their wishes. Meanwhile, Louie and Cecilia reconcile with their respective parents, and the two become a couple. Rex returns Buster to his family before returning to the Museum of National History, humming "Roll Back the Rock (To the Dawn of Time)" to himself. Voice cast Yugi's Team *Dan Green as Yugi Muto *Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke *Amy Birnbaum as Téa Gardner and Helen *Wayne Grayson as Joey Wheeler *Greg Abbey as Tristan Taylor *Lisa Ortiz as Serenity Wheeler *Marc Thompson as Duke Devlin *Rachael Lillis as Danny *Kerry Williams as Frances Lyoko Warriors *Sharon Mann as Aelita Schaeffer and Jeremie Belpois *Mirabelle Kirkland as Yumi Ishiyama *Barbara Weber-Scaff as Ulrich Stern *Matthew Geczy as Odd Della Robbia Sailor Senshi/Scouts *Terri Hawkes (Kae Araki in the Japanese adaption) as Usagi/Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon *Karen Bernstein (Aya Hisakawa in the Japanese adaption) as Ami/Amy Mizuno / Sailor Mercury *Katie Griffin (Michie Tomizawa in the Japanese adaption) as Rei/Raye Hino / Sailor Mars *Susan Roman (Emi Shinohara in the Japanese adaption) as Makoto/Lita Kino / Sailor Jupiter *Stephanie Morgenstern (Rica Fukami in the Japanese adaption) as Minako/Mina Aino / Sailor Venus *Jill Frappier (Keiko Han in the Japanese adaption) as Luna *Ron Rubin (Yasuhiro Takato in the Japanese adaption) as Artemis *Toby Proctor (Tohru Furuya in the Japanese adaption) as Mamoru Chiba/Darien / Tuxedo Mask Characters of the movie *John Goodman as Rex The Tyrannosaurus Rex *René LeVant as Woog The Triceratops *Felicity Kendal as Elsa The Pteranodon *Charles Fleischer as Dweeb The Parasaurolophus *Joey Shea as Louie *Yeardley Smith as Cecilia Nuthatch *Walter Cronkite as Captain Neweyes *Jay Leno as Vorb *Kenneth Mars as Professor Screweyes *Martin Short as Stubbs the Clown *Julia Child as Doctor Juliet Bleeb *Blaze Berdahl as Buster *Rhea Perlman as Buster's mother *Larry King as Himself Appearances Transformation phrases *Moon Prism Power, Make Up *Mercury Power, Make Up *Mars Power, Make Up *Jupiter Power, Make Up *Venus Power, Make Up Attacks *Moon Tiara Action *Moon Healing Escalation *Sabão Spray *Fire Soul *Supreme Thunder *Crescent Beam Soundtrack This soundtrack included the songs "Sailor Moon English Theme Song" by Andy Heyward, "Catch Me if You Can" by Angela Via and "Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time)" and "Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time) (Finale Version) by James Horner, Little Richard and Thomas Dolby. Soundtrack album track listing #Sailor Moon English Theme Song (Opening Song): performed by Andy Heyward - 1:35 #Main Title / Primeval Times – 4:14 #Flying Forward in Time – 5:48 #Welcome to New York – 2:26 #First Wish, First Flight – 3:48 #A Hint of Trouble / The 'Contract' – 1:49 #Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time) (a Dinosaur Song): performed by John Goodman – 2:55 #Catch Me if You Can: performed by Angela Via – 3:29 #Grand Slam Demons – 2:05 #Hot Pursuit – 3:18 #Central Park – 1:21 #Screweyes' Circus / Opening Act – 1:12 #Circus – 2:29 #Fright Radio / Rex's Sacrifice – 6:19 #Grandparent Demon Parade – 7:39 #The Kids Wake Up / A New Day – 2:57 #The Transformation – 5:30 #Special Visitors to the Museum of Natural History – 2:12 #Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time): performed by Little Richard – 2:56 We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Category:Movies